


Across the Seven Seas

by CountrygalxHetalia, gengarsnaps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Pirate AU, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengarsnaps/pseuds/gengarsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to leave a ship with his stolen treasure, Captain Levi Ackerman's caught by the rookie soldier Erwin Smith. Can his crew get him out of trouble before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliche title and the reeeaaally bad summary
> 
> Ok, so this flippin' amazing artwork (http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/99942487558/snk-pirate-au-based-on-a-d-d-campaign-im) inspired me and the dear, wonderful artist, Viella (http://viella-art.tumblr.com/), let me write for it! This will simply be the beginning of several stories so I hope that you all like them! I'm so sorry it took me forever, my co-editor helps me make them a lot better and she was little slow! ^^

            Levi slipped through the ridiculous crowd on the large ship, his small frame weaving with ease through the clusters of aristocracy. A small scowled tugged as his lips as his arm brushed just slightly against an obnoxiously wealthy noble. The stranger paid no mind while Levi brushed off the spot of contact with distain. _Disgusting._ Germs and disease didn’t discriminate against class after all. His hand slid from his arm to the strap of the heavy leather purse slung over his shoulder to clutch lightly at the material. The deep maroon of the accessory clashed wildly against the off-white shade of his tunic. He knew his make shift party clothes weren’t nearly as gaudy as what the rest of the affluent class were wearing, but it had been enough to get him onto the boat. That had been the hard part. Escaping was _always_ the easy part.

            The moment his foot landed on the walkway, he heard the distant scream of whatever woman he’d robbed pierce his ears. A shivery of shouts and accusations rose from the structure, the noise becoming ever more muted with each step Levi took away from the ship. A small smirk played at his lips as he kept his gait slow, keeping at a relatively easy pace. He moved down the wooden plank and eased into the crowd surrounding the docks. The muddled cacophony coming from the upscale passengers was simply laughable. Levi simply rolled his eyes, keeping his hand tight on his stolen goods. However, unannounced to the elusive plunderer, a tall, familiarly dressed blonde had begun following him from across the street.

            The raven haired pirate believed himself to be scot-free as his hasty stride shifted smoothly into an effortless swagger before he ultimately dipped into a narrow alleyway. Once he changed his raiment and was back in his usual tunic and trousers he would be ready to leave. He moved behind a stack of wide boxes where his clothes were folded and stretched his arms, sighing quietly as they popped. He pulled the heavy leather purse off his shoulders and dropped it to the ground, grinning at the tinkling sound of metal inside.

            He began to pull off the heavy coat he’d put on and had just toed out of the ridiculous shoes when he heard stones and hay crunch under someone’s boot as they made their way down the alleyway. He continued to change, tugging up his more comfortable, much looser trousers and yanking his roomy, over sized tunic over his head. He finished wrapping his crimson sash around his waist and secured the purse of stolen goods and grabbed for his pistol where he’d hidden it, snarling as he simply snatched at air.

            “Looking for this, are you?” The pirate spun around, going on the defensive when he saw the scarlet of a soldier’s garb. The man was a good foot taller than he with his blonde hair neatly combed back, giving Levi an unimpeded view of his suspiciously intense azure gaze that pierced his own stormy, gunmetal eyes. He was holding the shorter’s pistol by the leather holster. Levi scowled before giving a guttural sound of annoyance. How long had blondie been following him?

            “Weren’t you ever taught not to bother with what’s not yours?” he asked, straightening his spine slowly and looking the blonde over casually as he realized he was in no immediate danger. The soldier in front of him didn’t seem to take up a defensive stance and his hands rested lax on his sword’s handle. He wasn’t bad looking, he was admirable, to say the least. His thick golden eyebrows even seemed to suit him. The blonde raised one of said eyebrows and gave the man a small smile.

           “I believe the phrase you’re looking for is finder’s keepers,” he replied smoothly. Levi pursed his lips. He was strong, especially for someone of his rather slim stature, and had no trouble holding his own, but this guy was big. Broad shoulders and a solid chest joined to a muscled stomach were surprisingly noticeable underneath his layered uniform. Long, sturdy legs were planted firmly on the ground and Levi could only see one possibility. He hummed, letting his muscles relax as he sauntered forward and stood just out of reach of the of the soldier’s grasp.

            “Mm, you know I’m simply making a living,” he assured, gesturing to the purse he’d tied around his waist, “my crew and I make a very good living.” He smirked, deciding ‘fuck it’ and drifted forward. “I could share it with you.” He played with the smooth gem dangling from the man’s throat and purred. “This is pretty.” Erwin watched as the pirate pressed their chests together and smiled in amusement. The blonde’s interest seemed to pique and Levi knew he found some sort of weakness.

            “You’re a pirate,” he stated matter-of-factly and Levi rolled his eyes as if to say ‘ _way to state the obvious, genius_ ’, “and I’m a soldier. I don’t think those professions would mix very well.” He glanced down to what Levi was messing with, his face scrunching a bit. “It was my great-grandfather’s bolo tie.” Levi shrugged and ran a hand appreciatively up the man’s arm.

            “You’d be surprised,” he replied, trying to figure out how to snatch his pistol back. “You’d make a decent pirate, once you got your sea legs.” The man actually laughed at thiat and Levi’s eyes darted to his gun. “I could even make you first mate.”

            “As flattered as I am by your offer, I’m afraid we both know how this has to end.” The man moved his arm a lot faster than Levi imagined he could and wrapped it around his waist. His grip was firm and gave no room for escape.

            “You could at least buy me a drink first,” the pirate muttered, sliding a knee between the soldier’s legs. The blonde suppressed an amused smiled and shook his head, turning him around. Levi shuddered as he felt the heavy, _filthy_ iron cuffs clunk into place over his wrists.

            “I’m almost sorry to have to do this,” the soldier said as he shrugged his coat off and placed it over the shorter’s shoulders. The coat tail covered the young man’s cuffed wrists but they both knew the pedestrians on the street wouldn’t have to think too far to get to the right conclusion. Levi raised an eyebrow, ready to tell him he didn’t care one way or another, but let it be and allowed himself be led out of the alleyway quietly.

            “If you’re almost sorry, then why bother?” he asked, genuinely curious, glancing to the man before watching the street in front of him.  The officer smiled just a bit and shrugged, shaking his head.

            “As I said, you’re a pirate and I’m a soldier.”  
  


-  
 

            Levi refused to sit down in his cell, declaring the floor was absolutely disgusting. Straw was thrown all over the place and he could tell the stone beneath hadn’t been touched in _years_. For god’s sake, he kept his own ship cleaner than this place. A damn pirate ship would carry less disease than this place. He could hear the guards talking about the execution that had been planned the next morning for the notorious Pirate Captain Levi and the promotion that the young soldier ‘Smith’ would apparently be receiving for his capture. He had to bite his tongue, wondering just how naïve these poor bastards were.

            “Captain!” Levi turned, eyebrows raised as he looked up at the window above the pathetic excuse of a bed. A young strawberry blonde with her hair partially tied back kneeling by the iron bars that kept him from escaping. A smile tugged faintly at the corners of his mouth and he walked over.

            “Hello Petra,” he greeted curtly, his tone almost businesslike, “I assume you four have come up with a plan?” She grinned and slipped her thin hand through the narrow bars, fingers clenched into a loose fist.

            “We couldn’t consider ourselves part of your crew if we didn’t,” she murmured, dropping a key down right into his palm. Levi blinked, not having expected such an easy way out. He ran his fingers over the cool metal a bit, admiring it and the freedom that was to come. “We’ll explain later, just be ready tomorrow.” Levi gave an affirmative nod, watching her stand and hurry off, the echoes of her boots lingering. He looked back down at the key, dark against his the near white paleness of his palm, pursing his lips as he wondered...  
 

-  
 

            The cold metal of salvation sat heavily on Levi’s tongue and he had to keep from shuddering in revulsion at the germs he knew were spreading through his mouth as he was led out of the prison and towards the square. It was brisk morning, nothing Levi wasn’t used to, and the sun was still rising as he walked down the well-used, dusty roads. He could see a four familiar figures loitering around the edges of the gathering crowd and he had to hold back a smirk. He looked around nonchalantly, not surprised to see the blonde soldier from yesterday had come to watch his execution. He kept his eyes on the man for longer than was strictly necessary, pondering silently.

            His heart beat sped up marginally with each step he took, now able to the gallows. He knew one day he would hang, it was inevitable, but he knew that it certainly wasn’t today and yet… even with that knowledge, he had to try to keep himself from bolting. Even the bravest of men were rocked to their core by the daunting sight of the rope that would seal their fate. The thought of himself hanging from the rope caused him to repress a shiver and straighten his shoulders. The level of anxiety that plagued him was foreign to his odd sort of Napoleonic complex. No longer were the odds tipped so generously in his favor.

            Levi stopped midway up the steps, doubling over and coughing dramatically as he covered the quiet ‘click’ the key made as it let his mouth and landed on the stone steps. He scooped it up and placed his hands back in front of him, looking around from under his dark fringe again. His crew had settle into their positions and he began discreetly undoing his restraints. He listened as the lead soldier read off the rather lengthy list of his misdeeds and chuckled, looking for his captor. He watched the man, noticing the way his blue eyes never left his own cuffed wrists. Levi quirked an eyebrow, pursing his lips and waiting patiently as the noose was lowered over his head.

            Everything happened in slow motion as the soldier pulled the lever and Levi tensed as he fell. He threw off the cuffs and pulled at the cord around his throat, managing to keep it just loose enough to allow himself small slivers of air. He could hear people screaming and he figured his crew had made their move. He waited, dangling with his neck becoming dangerously close to being snapped until the rope was cut and he landed nimbly on his feet below the platform.

            He caught the cutlass Eld threw to him and began running through the crowd, ignoring the ache in his throat as he tried to looking around for ‘Smith’. Damn soldier still had his pistol and he was willing to bet it was on him. He signaled for his crew to go ahead and made a beeline for his target. The soldier had stood stoically as his fellow soldiers sprung into action and he could just see Levi sprinting through the crowd, the peasants parting easily for the man, but ‘oomphed’ as he was slammed into the nearest wall. A slim, wiry figure pressed solidly against his own and he smiled.

            “I believe you have something of mine,” Levi growled into his ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck and gently slid a knee between the taller’s thighs. Erwin chuckled, quickly wrapping the holster back around his chest. The pirate snorted, wordlessly pulling off the man’s bolo tie and slipping it on his own neck. “Thanks,” he purred, nipping his ear, “and don’t worry. I promise I’ll take good care of this.” He flashed the bluish stone and winked. Before the soldier could say anything, much less try to grab him, he was gone.

            The blonde chased after him along with the rest of the guards, secretly hoping in the deepest parts of his heart they’d get away. He’d never met anyone like Levi and he was... awed, to put it simply. He watched as the pirate captain and his crew boarded their ship and set sail with the army throwing curses after them the entire way. Levi waved as they shoved off and turned back to his crew quickly.

            “Well, that was unexpected, but we got what we came for, correct?” he asked, straightening his holster and nodding as Oluo held up his leather purse. “You’ve all done splendidly. We’ll celebrate when dock at the next port.” The four cheered and slapped each other on the back. Gunther walked up to him and they grasped each other’s arms firmly.

            “Glad you’re back cap’n,” the man said with a smile. Levi snorted and waved him off, reaching to play almost instinctively with the jewel hanging below his collarbone. The taller followed the motion and blinked.

            “What’s that sir?” he asked and the captain chuckled as he looked down at the bolo tie and then back to the shore.

            “A prize of my own,” he replied, smiling fondly at his crew, “so, that key? A change of subject and the crew members complied smoothly.

            “Some soldier,” Petra explained, “a little smooth talking and he handed it right over. Didn’t even have to bribe him.” Levi pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Tall? Blonde? Built like a fucking mast?” The young woman blinked in surprise and nodded. “Just a hunch” he replied as Eld opened his mouth to question. “Now, a cup of tea to wash out my poor mouth and then we’ll figure out where to go next.” They all nodded and began moving about as the captain looked down at the necklace he’d taken.

            It was a pretty, teal colored gem of whose name he wasn’t sure, placed in a gold, oval setting. It hung from a thin, gold chain with an easy weight around his neck. He smirked faintly. _I’ll take care of it_. He wondered idly if he’d ever run into the handsome, blue eyed soldier again one day. He hoped one day he could at least know the man’s name. He was in need of a new tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any idea how to turn the links into words you just click that would be utterly magnificent! I'm hopelessly lost! Thanks! Please go check of Viella's artwork too!! It's wonderful!!


End file.
